Antes y Ahora
by Elizabeth Bennet D
Summary: Jasper y Alice se conocen siendo humanos! son los mejores amigos  hasta que descubren que se aman, pero deben pasar muchos obsataculos como: la guerra, las visiones de Alice etc. Ambos son transformados y... LEANLO ESTA MUY BUENA
1. Chapter 1

_**PORFAVOR LEAN ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER EL FIC, ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**_

Hola a todos =) este es mi segundo fic, este es un Alice&Jasper y espero que les guste, mi primer fanfic fue Together Forever: Renacer, que ha tenido muy buenas respuestas (aun no lo he terminado) y pues mientras pensaba que poner en los capítulos se me ocurrió una buena idea: ¿Qué tal si Alice y Jasper se hubieran conocido antes de que fueran convertidos?

Sé que sus fechas de nacimiento no concuerdan (pueden verlos en sus perfiles *Quiten los espacios* h t t p : / / c r e p u s c u l o . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / J a s p e r _ H a l e

H t t p : / / c r e p u s c u l o . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / A l i c e _ C u l l e n)

Así que para que concuerde la historia decidí hacer unos cambios: será en la época de la guerra civil (comenzó en 1861), y saldrá que Alice si nació en Mississippi pero que se mudo a Texas y ahí conoció a Jasper.

Bueno espero que la historia sea de su agrado =)


	2. Conociendote

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Stephanie Mayer, la historia si es mía. Con unas cuantas modificaciones a los datos de los personajes.**_

_**ANTES Y AHORA**_

**Alice POV**

_**Biloxi, Mississippi-1853**_

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, tengo 9 años. Y mi vida está a punto de terminar.

-¿Haz guardado todas tus pertenencias cariño?- me preguntó Sara Brandon. No, me reusaba a llamarle madre. ¡¿Como podía hacerme esto? ¡¿Dejar Biloxi? ¡Yo quería quedarme aquí! Extrañaría mucho a mis amigas, y el lindo paisaje de Mississippi. ¿Y a donde me dirijo? A Texas, ¡Texas! Ahí todos tienen acento extraño y muchos hablan español por que recién se había juntado a nuestro país… _**(*N/A: SI, TEXAS ERA TERRIOTORIO MEXICANO*)**_

John Brandon (que también reúso a llamarlo padre) encontró un nuevo negocio que según dice él, nos "llenara de dinero los bolcillos": algodón. Así que nos iremos a una gran casa en Texas cerca de un sembradío de algodón. Mi mamá decía que era más amplia y linda que la de Biloxi pero eso a mí no me importa, amo a mi casucha.

Bien, tal vez dramatizaba un poco. Pero igual quería quedarme aquí. Pero mi madre prometió comprarme muchos vestiditos nuevos si estaba dispuesta a sufrir en silencio. Sí, soy débil… Me puse triste al recordar todo esto. Además mi padre era feliz con su nuevo empleo, así que no podía hacer nada. Agache mi cabeza al recordar todo esto.

-Anda cariño, no te pongas triste- me dijo mi mamá levantando mi rostro para después darme una de esas sonrisas tan lindas de ellas. ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Nunca podría enfadarme con ella! Ella me enseño a hacer esos ojitos de cachorrito con los que deslumbraba a papá o a cualquier persona.

-Corre a ayudar a tu hermanita- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con papá. Entré a la casa, donde todo estaba vació, ya que nos llevamos la mayoría de los muebles, hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hermanita.

-Cynthia- la llame, vi como sacaba su cabeza debajo de la cama.

-¡Cynthia Brandon, te acababa de peinar!- estaba toda desarreglada, con el vestido arrugado y el peinado en el que tanto había trabajado fue sustituido por una maraña de cabello marrón. Cynthia era mi hermana menor, tenía 6 años, era una pequeña traviesa. Ella se parecía más a mi madre, con sus rizos marrones y ojos verdes, yo a mi padre, con una lacio cabello negro y ojos grises.

-¡Upsi!-

-Ven aquí monstruito- ella se acerco a mí riendo y se sentó en el suelo, agarre un cepillo y lo comencé a pasar por su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías bajo tu cama?- pregunte mientras la continuaba peinando -¿Sigues buscando monstruos?- dije riendo recordando cuando creía que estaba el coco bajo su cama, la verdad era yo vengándome por destrozar uno de mis vestidos favoritos. Tal vez fui algo cruel.

-¡No! Coco ya se fue, papi lo espantó. Buscaba a Ted- Ted era el osito que mi mamá le había hecho a Cynthia antes de nacer, ella no dormía sin él, a mi me había hecho un conejito, se llamaba Bush.

-Cynthia, está en la carroza, tu lo pusiste ahí esta mañana para que "cuidara" tus pertenencias- le dije divertida. Cynthia se ruborizó.

-Ya sabía- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, claro, ¡Listo!, ya estas decente-

-Gracias Allie-

-De nada, ¿Lista para irte?-

-¡Sí!-

-Andando-

Íbamos caminando rumbó a la carroza cuando una imagen me golpeo de repente. Me quede tiesa _"No otra vez_" pensé asustada. Era yo, corriendo junto a un niño de cabello color miel y lindos ojos celeste y tan rápido como llegó la imagen se fue. _"No es real, no es real, no es real…" _cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Los sentía llenos de lágrimas.

-Allie- sentí que jalaban mi vestido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cynthia preocupada.

-Sí, vamos- dije despeinándole el cabello. No le decía a nadie esas imágenes que veía, me creerían una loca. E visto el manicomio y no es nada bonito.

Así en prendimos nuestro viaje. En carroza llegamos a la parada del ferrocarril y este nos llevó a nuestro nuevo destino: Texas. El resto del viaje seguía viendo a ese lindo niño en mi mente.

* * *

><p>-Mi amor- sentí que me sacudían por los hombros. –Despierta, llegamos a Houston- <em><strong>(*NA: NO SE ESPECIFICA DE DONDE ERA JASPER, ASI QUE YO PONDRÉ QUE ES DE HOUSTON, LA CIUDAD MÁS POBLADA DE TEXAS*)**_

Abrí mis ojitos y vi a mi mami, junto a mi papá que llevaba cargando a mi hermanita que seguía dormida.

-Vamos, quiere mostrarte la casa- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Mi papá dice que no podía creer que tanta energía cupiera en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el mío. Todo ese entusiasmo, según él lo saque de mamá.

Salimos del ferrocarril y una carroza nos esperaba, el conductor era un hombre de estatura baja, regordete y con un espeso bigote.

-Buenos días Phil- dijo mi papá tan amable como siempre, con ese acento londinense. Mi papá era de Londres, se mudó a Biloxi y ahí conoció a mi mamá, ella dice que fue amor a primera vista.

-Buenas señor- dijo quitándose su sombrero de copa. –¿Lo dirijo a la ascienda?-

-Sí, vamos, quiero mostrarle a mis hijas su nuevo hogar- dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Arre!- dijo el hombre y los caballos comenzaron a galopar salvajemente.

Después de unos minutos divise lo que era el sembradío, flores de algodón por todas partes, era realmente hermoso, pero algo me dejó helada.

-¡Vamos trabaja holgazán!- un hombre latigaba y gritaba a un pobre hombre de piel negra.

-Papa, ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?- dije sobresaltada.

-Son esclavos cariño, ellos sacan el algodón de la planta- divise mejor y vi también mujeres y hasta niños, llevaban canastas en sus espaldas todas hasta el tope de bolitas de algodón. Algunos seguían siendo golpeados.

-Pero, ¿Por qué los golpean?- pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Este…- mi padre se veía algo incomodo. –A veces cuando es difícil hacerlos trabajar, uno debe tomar esas medidas, no te preocupes cariño- me despeino el cabello.

La carroza continuo avanzando hasta llegar a una gran casa, que digo casa, ¡parecía mansión!

-¡Wow! ¿Esa es nuestra casa?- dijo Cynthia que ya se había despertado.

-Sí, bienvenidas a la Ascienda "Brandon-Whitlock"- dijo papá sonriente.

-¿Whitlock?- ¿quién era Whitlock?

-Sí, verán, esta asciendo no solo nos pertenecerá a nosotros, la familia Withlock son nuestros socios, cada uno recibirá 50% de las ganancias, es un gran amigo mío, pronto lo conocerán a él y a su familia, de hecho, tiene un niño casi de tu edad Alice-

Bueno, al menos alguien nuevo con quien jugar, pensé emocionada.

-Niñas, elijan su habitación- tomé mi valija y corrí antes de que Cynthia ganara la mejor.

Elegí una en el tercer piso, la última, enseguida de un baño, tenía una gran vista. Cynthia escogió la que está al lado de la mía.

Desempaqué y me puse otro cambio, ¡ya llevaba con ese vestido 5 horas!

Oí como tocaban mi puerta.

-¡Pase!-

-Cariño, que bueno que te has arreglado, llegaron los Withlock- me dijo mi mamá.

-Está bien- bajé con cuidado las escaleras con Cynthia hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Vi a mi padre hablando con un señor muy joven y guapo. Tenía un cabello rubio y ojos verdes y vi a otra señora también muy joven junto con ellos, era rubia también, de ojos celestes. Y lo que vi junto a ella me dejó impactada, un niño lindo, alto, con cabello color miel y unos penetrantes ojos celestes. Era exactamente igual.

* * *

><p>-Alice, saluda- me dijo mi mamá sacándome del impacto.<p>

-Ehh, si-

-Soy Mary Alice- hice una pequeña reverencia que me enseñaron en mis clases.

-Oh es tan adorable- la mujer me dio un fuerte abrazo que correspondí riéndome, estos saludos me agradaban más.

Me miro a los ojos.

-Soy Lilian Withlock-

-Yo soy Charles Withlock- dijo extendiéndome su mano y la estreché-

-Yo soy Cynthia- dijo mi hermana imitándome, Lilian también le dio un abrazo.

-Jasper, preséntate- le susurró la mujer al oído. El asintió nervioso.

-Soy.. Soy Jasper Withlock- dijo extendiéndome su mano. Yo la tome. Una descarga me sacudió entera y las maripositas empezaron a revolotear en mi estomago, lo mire a los ojos y mis ojos chocaron con los suyos. Nos quedamos viendo hasta que mi papá carraspeo. Jasper se torno rojo yo solo me quede mirando el suelo. En el su acento sonaba... muy bien...

Él se presentó también con Cynthia.

-Niños que tal si van a jugar mientras sus padres platican. Nosotros prepararemos la merienda.- Dijo mi mamá.

-Si-

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté.

-Vamos- me dijo

Cynthia, Jasper y yo corrimos al jardín.

-¿A que les gustaría jugar?- dijo Jasper notablemente nervioso.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?- sugerí

-No,¡a las atrapadas!- dijo Cynthia emocionada.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Jasper ya un poco más sonriente.

-Pues entonces… ¡te toqué!- le dije a Cynthia y comencé a correr, Jasper también corrió. Íbamos corriendo cuando de pronto…

-¡Hay no, mi vestido se lleno de lodo!- frené en seco, Jasper me miró confundido. Corrí hasta Cynthia, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ensuciar una bella prenda que escogí para ella?

-¡Te toqué!- comenzó a correr con Jasper. -¡Caíste!- tramposa, su vestido estaba impecable, me conocía muy bien. Corrí hacía ellos hasta que los divise, la más fácil de alcanzar era a Cynthia pero quería que Jasper también atrapará. Cuando lo vi suficientemente cerca, salté encima de él haciendo que ambos cayéramos. Todos empezamos a reír. Seguimos jugando hasta que Cynthia se cansó y se fue a comer galletas a la casa. Jasper y yo estábamos acostados en la hierba viendo las nubes. Jasper era un gran chico, era algo tímido al principio pero después descubrí que era muy gracioso y en tan solo unas horas ya éramos amigos.

-¿Jazz?-

-Dime-

-Eres mi mejor amigo- le dije abrazándolo, el se sorprendió al principio pero después me lo devolvió.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Allie- me dio una flor que había ahí y yo le di un beso en la mejilla, vi como se ponía rojo.

_**Houston, Texas-1858**_

-¿En qué piensas Allie?- me preguntó mi mejor amigo. Lo miré, ya con sus 15 años había cambiado demasiado. Su rostro aniñado fue sustituido por uno más varonil, su cabellera seguía igual de hermosa y espesa, se había dado un buen estirón y estaba mejor formado. Yo con mis 14 años en cambio me quede enana, seguía con un largo y lacio cabello negro, se me crearon más curvas y mi rostro se alargó, pero era muy flacucha.

Me volteé a mirarlo, se me quedó viendo y yo le sonreí –En nada, en cómo nos conocimos- Jasper sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros. Estábamos acostados en la hierba de mi jardín, contemplando las nubes, como hace 5 años, siempre hacemos eso.

-Cynthia volvió a "enamorarse"- le comenté.

-¿De nuevo?- me preguntó divertido. Mi hermana Cynthia, con sus cortos 11 años, se enamoraba básicamente cada semana. No era sorpresa, era muy hermosa y los chicos la seguían. _**(*N/A: SI CREEN QUE ES MUY JOVEN, CONSIDEREN LA EPOCA, EN ESE ENTONCES UNO SE PODIA CASAR A LOS 16*). **_A pesar de ser la menor ya casi me arrevasaba en altura, tenía largos rizos marrones y unos ojos verdes.

-Sí, de un tal Stephan- rodé mis ojos. –Deberías escucharla: "Oh Allie, Stephan es tan lindo, tan dulce y tan amable. Además tiene unos muuuuuusculooooss…"- Jasper rió de mi mala imitación de Cynthia.

-Déjala, esta joven, déjala conocer el mundo- dijo divertido.

-Uyy si, lo dice Don Jasper Withlock, ¡solo tienes 15!- dije riendo.

-Sí, pero soy mayor que tú- dijo despeinándome el cabello.

-¡Jasper! Me acababa de peinar y solamente nos llevamos un año, en un mes cumplo 15- dije orgullosa.

-Sí y yo en 5 meses cumplo 16- le saqué la lengua.

-¡Wow, que madura!- dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡No, Jasper, Jasper! ¡Basta!-

-Di las palabras mágicas…-

-¡Nunca! HAHAHA-

-¡Dilas!-

¡-Jasper es el mejor! Ya ¡ya!-

-Muy bien- dijo sonriéndome.

-Vamos quiero caminar- dije tomándolo de la mano. Cuando nuestras manos se unieron sentí la misma sensación del primer día en que lo conocí. El me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ahora daba gracias a Dios por venir a Texas.

* * *

><p>WAAAA ¿Qué les pareció? Yo disfruté mucho al escribir este primer capítulo =) <em><strong>es mi segundo fic, así que comenten, sugerencias, críticas, recibo todo :D<strong>_

Elizabeth Bennet D.


End file.
